1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a motor mounted on a vehicle and used for the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various types of motor have been used for a vehicle. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-160909 discloses a motor including a detector therein. This type of motor (i.e., detector integrated motor) includes a cylindrical motor housing, a motor cover serving as a stopper for the opening of the motor housing, an output shaft of the motor rotatably supported by a bearing disposed at the motor cover, a rotor fixed to the output shaft of the motor, a stator having a circular shape disposed facing the rotor, a stator coil disposed at the stator, a resolver rotor that rotates together with the output shaft of the motor and a resolver stator disposed facing the resolver rotor. Further, the motor is provided with a resolver that detects a rotational angle of the output shaft of the motor and a shield plate disposed between the stator coil and the resolver.
According to the detector integrated motor, it is possible to reduce the leakage flux and integrate the resolver into the motor.
In recent years, a motor used for vehicles is required to have small size body, high output capability and high quality. For example, in the engine compartment, the available space for the motor to be mounted on the vehicle has become smaller. Meanwhile, the output power of the motor is required to increase. However, the detector integrated motor described in the above-described patent document includes the resolver rotor, the resolver rotor stator and the bearing being disposed to be extended in the axial direction of the motor. As a result, it is difficult to shrink the size of the motor in the axial direction.